


you beat the video game!

by discranola



Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [5]
Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Adam being Adam, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, may or may not be canon to the au....who knows, mitch is the player, references to vague spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discranola/pseuds/discranola
Summary: Welcome to the world of Animal Crossing: New Horizons, a relaxing island experience where you can't get beaten to death with a crowbar!
Series: every copy of hunt down the freeman is personalized [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828873
Kudos: 2





	you beat the video game!

**Author's Note:**

> ok hmmm i have a lot to say about this one...
> 
> 1) if youre in the hlvrai fandom you're probably thinking 'hey hold on this is really similar' and yes this is 100% a rip-off/inspired by 'crossing over' by gusherbug. i physically couldn't help myself the idea wasn't leaving my mind (and i have been given permission to write this)
> 
> 2) i actually wrote this....3 months ago and then forgot about it, because Writing Is Hard. luckily i realized the point i left it off on is a pretty good cut-off point, so im posting what ive made so far so it can be multi-chapter! i literally have so many unfinished hdtf fics please help me
> 
> also warning of possible vague spoilers for the actual plot/lategame of hdtfvr in future chapters (if anyone actually cares about that)

Despite how much he loved to fuck around with computers, Mitch knew one thing for sure; he wasn’t tech-savvy. Like, _at all_. Which was probably what was making his current task so hard.

He was sitting at his gaming desk, his computer on _and_ a laptop to the side. His laptop was filled with various Google searches while his gaming computer was playing Youtube videos. Specifically, videos on how to jailbreak your Nintendo Switch. 

He was learning the process wasn’t simple. 

Still, he hoped nervously, he was doing _something_ right. Maybe. Maybe he was just an idiot and this was super easy. Or maybe he was just paranoid he would fuck something up so badly he’d kill his friends (yeah, _other_ hackers didn’t have to worry about _that_ , did they?).

Mitch grabbed his Switch and sighed. He’d stay up all night if he had to.

-

Mitch stayed up all night. It was around 10 AM now, the sun having risen earlier. He was _tired_ , but he was _finished_. 

His hands shook slightly from both tiredness and nerves as he booted up his chosen game. Hopefully, he’d done it correctly, even with the few extra steps he had to add with his… _unique_ situation. 

The classic relaxing Animal Crossing music began to play through the Switch’s speakers and he almost forgot he was severely sleep-deprived. Almost. Mitch quickly hit the A button to start.

“Good morning, everyone! Right now on Avalon Vale, it’s 10:32 AM on a Friday--”

He got ready to skip through Isabelle’s dialogue. Sure, she was cute, but he wasn’t exactly focusing on her right now. Something much more important was (hopefully) happening outside the town hall.

As soon as the mandatory cutscene was over, Mitch instantly pulled up his map.

Wait.

Those six houses were absolutely _not_ there before. Mitch nearly dropped his Switch on the floor before he rushed his villager to the closest one. Luckily, whoever owned the house appeared to be home and Mitch quickly rushed inside. 

The screen loaded in, and the first thing Mitch noticed was a blue, incredibly smug-looking cat sitting near the back of the room in a fancy chair. He had absolutely no doubt who it was.

“Yo, Mitch.”

He blinked. Well, he wasn’t expecting _that_. He was thinking maybe Adam’s dialogue would pop up in a box above his head, or he’d have to interact with him, or--

“Can you hear me?”

“Oh! Uh… Yeah. Hearing you loud and clear, dude.” He felt a little silly talking to his Switch alone in his apartment, but what can you do.

“Cool. Thanks for doing this, by the way.” Adam’s voice was as vague as ever, but his model was now swinging from side-to-side as tiny flowers floated around him. Seems his body language gave away his true feelings in other games, too. 

“No problem, you, uh, know where the others are? I wanna say hi to them as well.” Mitch asked as Adam started to rapidly turn a lamp in his room on and off. 

“Yeah, Nick’s just next door. C’mon, I’ll show you.”


End file.
